The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of Schefflera plant named Coveen. This new variety is a sport of the schefflera variety named Covette, itself a sport of an unnamed, commercially-available cultivar of Schefflera arboricola. The parent cultivar Covette is claimed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,134, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The genus Schefflera includes over 150 widely-distributed species of shrubs and trees of the family Araliaceae. These species typically have compound leaves (racks), the leaflets of which are arranged finger-fashion, and are generally long-stalked. One species from Australia, S. actinophylla, is thought by some to comprise a separate genus (Brassaia). In any event, S. actinophylla is popular as a house plant, having glossy-green, lanceolate leaflets, usually 5 to 7 per cluster, that have some serration.
Another Schefflera species of Taiwanese origin, S. arboricola (also known as "Hawaiian Elf"), is a freely branching plant of dwarf habit, resembling when young a miniature Brassaia (S. actinophylla). The obovate-shaped leaflets of S. arboricola are arranged in racks of up to 15 cm across, comprising 7 to 8 leaflets. While the combination in S. arboricola of hardy dwarf habit and tree-like appearance is desirable, a dull (non-glossy) leaf has contributed to making S. arboricola less popular as a decorative plant than S. actinophylla.
The new cultivar of the present invention was discovered by me in Stuart, Fla., as a mutation of Covette. More specifically, the mutation was observed initially as a single branch growing in a cultivated area from one plant of the parent cultivar. By asexual reproduction, via soil-rooted stem cuttings, of the new cultivar in Stuart, Fla., I have reproduced the unique features of the new cultivar through successive propagations.
As asexually reproduced, the cultivar is characterized by a compact form (approximately 30 inches wide and 32 inches high) and, like the parent cultivar, further characterized by vigorous growth. The new cultivar also resembles the parent Covette in terms of foliage characteristics of leaf size, shape and texture, but differs dramatically in leaf coloration, as described in greater detail below.